Arielcules
My gender swapped spoof of Disney’s Hercules Cast *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Adult Hercules *Young Ariel (The Little Mermaid TV Show) as Young Hercules *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Hades *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Megara *Stella (Over the Hedge) as Philoctetes *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Adult Pegasus *Little Miss Scary and Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) as Pain and Panic *Evil Manta (The Little Mermaid: The Series), The Joker (DC Animated Universe) and Abraham Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) as The Fates *Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) as Zeus *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Hera *Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range) as Amphytron *Sheriff Sam Brown (Home on the Range) as Alcmene *Peter Pan (Disney), Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), Cale Tucker (Titan A.D.), Aladdin (Disney), and Wreck-it Ralph as The Muses *Baby Ariel (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) as Baby Hercules *Filly Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Baby Pegasus *Lashina, Stompa, Mad Harriet, and Granny Goodness (DC Animated Universe) as the Titans *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Nessus *Monster Form Scorpina (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) as Cyclops *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as The Hydra *Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Cereberus *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) as Hermes *Wonder Woman (DC Animated Universe) as Ares *Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Aphrodite *Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) as Athena *Storm (Marvel Animated Universe) as Apollo *Rapunzel (Shrek the Third) as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend *Prince Charming (Shrek 2) as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend Chapters: *Chapter 1: "The Gospel Truth" *Chapter 2: Festivities in Atlantica *Chapter 3: Ursula *Chapter 4: The Fates Reveal the Future to Ursula *Chapter 5: Baby Ariel is Kidnapped *Chapter 6: Jerk-ules *Chapter 7: "Go the Distance" *Chapter 8: Ariel Sets Out for the Temple of Queen Athena *Chapter 9: The Search for Stella *Chapter 10: "Call Me Stella" *Chapter 11: "One Last Hope" *Chapter 12: A Male Damsel in Distress *Chapter 13: Prince Eric *Chapter 14: The Big Olive: Thebes *Chapter 15: The Battle with Dragon Maleficent *Chapter 16: "Zeroine to Heroine" *Chapter 17: Ursula's Plan on the Verge of Disaster *Chapter 18: Progress Report to Queen Athena *Chapter 19: At the Villa *Chapter 20: The End of a Great Day *Chapter 21: "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *Chapter 22: Ariel's Weakness *Chapter 23: Ursula's Dirty Deal *Chapter 24: Ursula Releases the Furies *Chapter 25: Inspiration From Stella *Chapter 26: Ariel Heads for Atlantica *Chapter 27: The Fates Cut the Thread *Chapter 28: Ariel Makes a Deal with Ursula *Chapter 29: Reunion at Atlantica *Chapter 30: "A Star is Born" *Chapter 31: End Credits Gallery Ariel.png|Ariel as Adult Hercules Young Ariel.jpg|Young Ariel as Young Hercules Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Hades Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric as Megara Stella_Over_The_Hedge.jpg|Stella as Philoctetes Rainbow Dash (Bold Pose).png|Rainbow Dash as Adult Pegasus Little_miss_scary_by_jared33d6le60o.jpg|Little Miss Scary 1645979.jpg|and Little Miss Naughty as Pain & Panic The Evil Manta - Little Mermaid.png|Evil Manta, The Joker.jpg|The Joker Abraham Van Helsing Current.jpg|and Abraham Van Helsing as The Fates Queen-athena-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-2.4.jpg|Queen Athena as Zeus King Triton.png|King Triton as Hera Pearl Gesner.jpg|Pearl Gesner as Amphytron Sheriff Sam Brown.jpg|Sheriff Sam Brown as Alcmene Young Ariel.png|Baby Ariel as Baby Hercules Filly Rainbow Dash.png|Filly Rainbow Dash as Baby Pegasus LashinaFuries.jpg|Lashina, StompaFuries.jpg|Stompa, MadHarrietFuries.jpg|Mad Harriet Granny_Goodness.png|and Granny Goodness as The Titans Felicia.jpg|Felicia as Cerberus MMPR-scorpinamonster.jpg|Monster Form Scorpina as Cyclops Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as The Hydra Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan, 258px-A61.jpg|Prince Cornelius, Cale Tucker.png|Cale Tucker, Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin, Wreck-It Ralph.png|And Wreck-it Ralph as The Muses Zira.png|Zira as Nessus Tinker Bell 2015.png|Tinker Bell as Hermes Wonder Woman DCAU 001.jpg|Wonder Woman as Ares Naveen (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Prince Naveen as Aphrodite Character Hiccup 02.png|Hiccup as Athena Storm.jpg|Storm as Apollo Rapunzel-shrek-the-third-2 03.jpg|Rapunzel as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Prince Eric and Ariel Category:Female Style